In some bearing systems, it is desirable to lubricate both a drawn cup bearing and a coaxially aligned carrier with the same axial oil flow. For example, in some automotive transmissions an axial flow is partially diverted to a radial flow to a carrier for a clutch plate by an end of a bearing-supported shaft. It has been observed that the oil flow may be non-uniformly diverted, with a disproportionally large volume of oil, in some cases all of the flow, directed to the carrier with the bearing receiving an insufficient amount of oil.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bearing system with improved oil flow.